


When Dean Gets Home

by my_secret_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_secret_obsession/pseuds/my_secret_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight Dean likes go relax; sometimes with hot baths <br/>But Sam never stops going....not that Dean is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean Gets Home

Dean slowly sank into the bathtub until only his head was above the water. After a hunt he liked to relax with a hot bath and listen to the TV when Sam played it. Even though some of the hotel bathtubs weren't his first choice, they were still relaxing. The only problem was that with Sam there he didn't get to relax for long. After the first time, Sam wanted more all the time. If Dean would so no at first Sam would beg until he got in. And Dean ALWAYS gave in.  
Today was different. Today, Sam didn't ask; he took. As Dean was laying almost fully submerged in the tub, Sam came in. Banging the door open in the process. He stripped immediately and got in the tub straddling his big brother. "I want it now" Sam said as he kissed Dean hard. Dean immediately gave in and kissed Sam back. "Oh little brother, are you horny tonight?"  
"More than you can image" Sam replied. Dean wasted no time after hearing that. He demanded Sam get out of the tub and get on all fours on the bathroom floor. "But there is no carpet, it will scrape up my knees" Sam said. "I don't care" Dean replied. "I want you scraped up and marked" Sam got on the floor like he was asked and Dean began to eat out his tight little hole. No matter how many times he was inside his brother his ass never got loose and Dean loved it.   
Dean put his cock at the entrance of Sam's hole. He teased around it and Sam moaned. "Dean put it in me!"   
"No, not until you beg more for it."   
Before Dean could say anymore, Sam moved back onto Deans thick cock. Dean breathed in hard as Sam threw his head back and moaned loud. Dean began Pumping hard and deep into his brother. Sam moaned and rolled onto his back; his hands were raw and his knees close to bloody. But he liked it. his ass filled with his brother and his mind blank and feeling white hot.   
His dick got hotter and hotter until in the midst of bliss he and his brother came together yelling and breathing hard.   
Dean collapsed on the floor next to his brother after a couple minutes, they made there way to the bed and Dean held his little brother tight. He kissed down Sam's back and on his shoulders.   
"I love you Sammy; never leave me."   
Sam rolled over to Dean and kissed his lips hard and long. "I love you too Dean, I'll never leave you"   
They both drifted off to sleep with love in their hearts and smiles on their faces.


End file.
